The Love Games
by ericaherondale20
Summary: Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern meet their future husband and wife. How will they know who to choose with their father always voicing his opinion? Their father, King Valentine, set up this day years ago and it is finally taking action. What will happen? Read and find out! (Alec is straight in this story) I'm going T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is only my second story so please feel free to tell me how you feel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

In the land of Idris, a king and queen wait anxiously to see their new born twins that the queen had just given birth to ten minutes prior. When they were finally brought in the queen took them both in her arms and smiled. Her daughter had her mother's green eyes and porcelain skin. Her son had his father's very dark eyes and slightly pale skin. The king looked at his children and knew that they would be suitable for a prince or princess from one of the other two regions as he heard that they were also having children around this time as well.

"What shall we call them?" the king asked his queen.

She turned to look at him and smiled while saying, "Clarissa Grace, Clarissa Grace Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"What wonderful names," he cooed in the direction of his children.

Later that evening

The king walked the halls of his castle before peering out a window to see two men on horses riding towards the castle. He smiled to himself and walked towards the front gates to greet his guests.

Off of the white horse stood Stephan Herondale, King of Alicante and off the gray horse stood Robert Lightwood, King of Steelie Court. Both men regarded each other before turning towards King Valentine who was now walking towards them.

"Hello Valentine," both men said in unison.

"Hello," he said curtly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit gentlemen?"

"I think that you know that question yourself Valentine, but to amuse you I will answer. My queen, Maryse, gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy and I have heard that your two children are very precious so I came to ask you if you would consider a marriage between our children?" King Robert asked.

"Well maybe we cou-" King Valentine was cut off.

"Now wait a moment! My queen, Celine, has also given birth to a child, a boy. I believe that we should consider bounding your daughter and my son in marriage," King Stephan said annoyed that he wasn't able to speak first.

"Now gentlemen, maybe we could work out an agreement. Robert I agree of the possibility that your daughter and my son may marry, but regarding my daughter…I believe that we should let her chose between your sons when she comes of age. For now, we will wait until my children come of age and then your children will come here to spend time getting to know my children. That is when we will see what happens to them. If by that time we decide that we should engage our children to one another then we won't," Valentine stated.

Both men seemed satisfied with this agreement and after shaking hands, they got on their horses and rode away. King Valentine walked back into his castle to tell his queen of their plans.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

Sixteen Years Later

**C POV**

I woke up to see the sunlight streaming in through the window and I slowly began to remember what today is. Today is the day that my brother and my suitors are coming to win over our hearts. My father told us that we have to choose out of the people that walk through our gates today if we didn't want to be disowned.

I turned to my right to see Jonathan staring at the ceiling looking as if he didn't fall asleep at all last night. He had slept with me last night because we both did not want to be alone and I could still see the tear stains on his clothes that were from my tears as I cried on him last night. Jonathan turned to look at me as I rubbed his shoulder; he gave me a ghost of a smile before there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Clarissa and Prince Jonathan! The King requests your presence for breakfast so that when your guests come you may greet them together," my hand maiden, Magnus, yelled.

"Thank you Maggie!" I yelled back before I turned back to Jon.

"I guess it's time for me to leave to go and get ready," he said solemnly.

With that, he rose from the bed pulling me along with him before we were both standing on the cold tiled floor. I pulled him into a tight hug and released him so that he could get ready.

He turned to me as he neared the door as said, "Don't choose the better choice, Clarissa. Choose the man that you will be happier with."

I stared after him in awe as Maggie walked in to assist me. She walked over to my wardrobe and began leafing through all of my dresses. She settled on my absolute favorite because she knew that I would need the comfort today. The dress was a forest green color that reached the floor in an elegant fashion. The top half was sleeveless and tighter but as it reached the bottom, it flowed out on all sides.

"Thank you, Maggie. Will you help me into it and do my hair for me because I always love it when you do it for me?" I asked.

"Of course, Lady Clarissa," she replied.

"Now, Maggie, I have told you many times to just call me Clarissa."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies."

Maggie quickly helped me undress and then tied my corset so that it wasn't too tight for me to breathe. She helped me into my dress and gave me my green heels that I placed on my feet as I headed towards my mirror that I sat at waiting for Maggie to work her magic. Her delicate hands were able to calm down my natural curls in soft waves that cascaded down my back. To finish off the look, Maggie placed the necklace that my mother gave me for my twelfth birthday. It was a simple rose that was able to put me ease every time I wore it.

"There you go La-Clarissa. Now you look as beautiful as your mother and maybe even more," Maggie said to me as she led me out the door.

"Thank you Maggie. Now let's get to breakfast before my father bursts a blood vessel," I mumbled.

She chuckled at my comment but said nothing more.

When we walked into the dining hall, my parents and my brother were already there eating and talking. They turned to look at me as I walked in and sat in my respectable seat across from my brother.

"Hello, Clarissa, it's so nice of you to join us for breakfast this morning, but I would appreciate it if you would make it here on time so that we wouldn't have to have this conversation each and every morning," my father said to me.

"I'm very sorry for my tardiness, father. Now what were you all speaking about," I said sweetly.

"We were talking about proper etiquette for when speaking to our guests when they come to visit," Jon stated with amusement clearly written on his face.

"Yes, your mother was informing Jonathan-" my father was cut off with the sound of a trumpet coming from the gates. "It seems that they have finally graced us with their presence.'

Jon and I rose from our chairs and ran to the large window that looked out over the front gates. We could see three carriages making their way towards our doors. I squealed in delight and grabbed Jon's hand to drag him towards the doors. He followed behind me as we ran together in direction of our future.

When we reached the doors, our parents were already there waiting for them to open. When they spotted us their faces told us to quiet down and walk slowly behind them. As the doors finally opened I held my breath and craned my neck to get a better view of the people that would be staying with us for a while.

In walked our guards and behind them stood four people that my brother and I needed to choose from. I grabbed my brother's hand as they stepped into our view. He looked at me and gave me warm smile to calm my nerves as he dragged me forward. In front of us stood two people that I assumed were twins just like Jonathan and I by the way that they also held each other's hand. The girl stood tall with long straight black hair and warm brown eyes. Her brother had the same black hair but with electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce into my soul when we locked eyes.

They stepped forward and the man grabbed the hand that wasn't occupied by my brother's hand and kissed it. My brother did the same to the woman and we both blushed and the nearness of them.

"Hello, Princess Clarissa. My name is Prince Alec of Steelie Court. It is a pleasure to meet you and be welcomed into your beautiful castle," Prince Alec said as the words just rolled off his tong.

I blushed before saying, "Well hello, Prince Alec. It is my pleasure and I do welcome you to my family's castle."

He nodded before turning to greet my brother. I turned to his sister and shook her hand.

"Hello. My name is Princess Isabelle and I hope that we become great friends because back home I barely have chances to interact with girls my own age," Princess Isabelle said kindly.

"Hello, I think that is a wonderful idea and if we want to be close friends I want you to call me Clarissa," I said to her.

"May I call you Clary instead? Your name is quite long and in return you may call me Izzy or Iz. Whatever suites you."

I simply smiled and nodded before I turned back to my brother. He smiled at me before he grabbed my hand again leading me towards the other two people who walked through our doors. The woman seemed to be slightly taller than me with dark brown hair and eyes. The man stood tall with golden curls and warm golden eyes. He was the most beautiful person that I have ever seen in any of the places that I have visited over the years.

He took hold of my hand placing a kiss on it before saying, "I have only heard of your beauty in whispers across the three kingdoms but I never assumed that they were true. I now know that they were, Princess Clarissa. My name is Prince Jace of Alicante. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Well hello, Prince Jace. You too are quite handsome yourself but I must say that I have not heard anything of you," I said annoyed at him for trying to get past my barriers so quickly.

Prince Jace merely smirked at me before I turned to the woman that my brother was talking to. She seemed shy but I knew that she was from a rich family in our kingdom and not of royal blood.

"Hello, my name is Maia Roberts from the Roberts family in your kingdom. I hope that we can become friends Princess Clarissa," she said shyly.

"Of course, Lady Maia. I do not see why not," I said with a smile.

"No please call me Maia and if you do not mind, what may I call you?"

"You may call me Clary seeing that is what Izz- I mean Princess Isabelle is calling me."

Maia curtsied before turning to my parents that were waiting patiently for their turn to greet our guests. My brother and I walked back behind our parents hand in hand until we were allowed to leave to our rooms.

"Hello children. I am King Valentine and this is Queen Jocelyne. Welcome to our castle where I hope that we can all come to an agreement for your futures regarding my children. Clarissa, Jonathan!" my father said. My brother and I flinched when he yelled our names but we quickly came to stand in front of him.

"Yes, father," we said at the same time.

"Please show our guests where they will be staying for the remainder of their stay."

"Yes, father." We turned to our guests and said, "Please follow us."

We turned back around and began to hurry in the direction of their rooms. Once we were out of sight of our parents I stopped and leaned against the wall shaking. Jonathan stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Clarissa, not now. Don't do this now. If he saw you like this it would only get worse," he said trying to stop my shaking.

"Are you alright?" I heard from my left.

I turned to see our four guests looking at us in concern.

"We are alright. There is no need for you to concern yourselves with this and please do not mention this to anyone," my brother said letting me go.

They nodded at us and we continued on our way. We showed them that Maia and Izzy's rooms will be near mine and Jace and Alec's will be near my brothers. When I finally got to my room, I ran to my bed and cried into my pillow. It wasn't long before I felt the strong arms of my brother pulling to him.

"Clarissa, please. You know how he gets and if you let it get to you, you will make it worse on yourself. I don't let him get to me anymore and I am living a happier life because of it. You need to too," he said trying to stop my crying.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal our guests as they zeroed in on my brother and I locked in an embrace on my bed. They walked in and close the door behind them before walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Clary, are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, thank you for your concern but it is not-" my brother said before I cut him off.

"Jon, stop. They can obviously see that I am not and do not want to hide it," I said pulling myself out of his arms. "My father can be, um, a very stern man when he wants to be and before you arrived, yesterday he told us that if we did not…" I couldn't continue because I began to cry again.

My brother pulled me back to him and continued for me, "He said that if we did not choose a husband or wife out of you four then we are going to be disowned or he will choose women and men that are far older than us to be our spouses."

I looked to our guests to see masks of horror written across their faces. I was pulled into a hug with Maia and Izzy as they comforted me.

I pulled back and said, "We understand if this is all too much for you and we couldn't expect anything commitment from you."

"No don't worry, I mean we can't just commit right away but we will not leave you out in rain," Alec said.

"Thank you, we appreciate it," my brother said.

We all smiled at each other and then they left my room leaving me and my brother in a grateful embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**J POV**

I walked back to my room that I was shown to before so that I could freshen up for dinner. After the four of us left Princess Clarissa's room we parted ways to get ready for dinner. Seeing Clarissa cry over the things that her father said to her stirred something deep within me that I have never felt before. Right there seeing her crying in her brother's arms made me realize that I wanted her in my arms and pouring her heart to me and I was determined to make her mine.

When I first saw her with Prince Alec kissing her hand and how she blushed I grew angry that he made her blush. As she made her way over to me my anger numbed as I was hit in the face with just how beautiful she was and I realized by the way that she carried herself that she didn't know it. I made sure to tell her in hopes that I would make her blush but instead she retorted with a comment of her own and I loved that even better.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a voice saying, "Prince Jace may I come in?"

"Yes," I said.

A boy around my age stepped in and said, "My name is Jorden Kyle and Prince Jonathan informed me that I was to help you around the castle and to tell you that the King wishes for you to be in the dining hall as soon as possible."

"Well thank you, Jordan. Please give my thanks to Prince Jonathan and I will be on my way now."

With that, Jordan turned and left my room and me to my thoughts. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face before I walked out the door and to the dining hall. When I got there, the other three were already there talking with the king and queen.

As I sat down, I began to join in their conversation when the king said, "Jonathan, where is your sister?"

I looked up to see Prince Jonathan sitting down across from me.

He said, "She will be here shortly, father."

"Why does she insist on being a nucence? I'm very sorry for my daughter's tardiness."

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"She will be here, father," Jonathan said at the same time.

Just then, Clarissa walked in and sat down next to Jonathan.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, father," she said tightly.

"It is unacceptable, Clarissa. You made us all wait for you because you had to wait until the last minute to get ready," her father scolded.

"I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again," her voice broke and I could see Jonathan grab her hand under the table.

"King Valentine, it is fine. No one here ate anything anyway. We understand that women need more time to freshen up than men," I said trying to help her out.

I could in my peripheral vision that Clarissa's face had turned beat red as she turned to glare at me. Jonathan also glared at me for a moment before he composed himself. I didn't understand what I said but when I turned back to the king I saw his face contort in anger before he also composed himself.

"Thank you, Prince Jace," he said.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the meal and I could see that Jonathan never let go of Clarissa's hand throughout the entire time. I looked into Clarissa's face to see her beginning to sweat and shake and I didn't know what to do.

"Okay it seems that today went well so I would like to dismiss you all to your rooms," the king said. As everyone stood up he continued, "Clarissa, could you please stay?"

I looked to Clarissa to see her go rigid and Jonathan pause before says, "Father, should I stay as well?"

"No."

"But fath-"

"No, Jonathan!"

We all continued to our rooms, but when I turned towards Jonathan I saw that he was hiding in the hall so that he make sure that Clarissa was okay. I decided to stay with him as I walked to stand beside him, I see his eyes filled with worry.

"Clarissa, do you know how that felt when Prince Jace said that to me?" I heard the king say.

"No, father," Clarissa whispered.

"I suppose you don't. I felt embarrassed that even my own daughter could not come to my dinner on time and everyone else could! I expect more from you than your brother, Clarissa! Your brother seems to get it, now why can't you?!"

"I don't-"

Clarissa was cut off with the sound of a slap. She didn't cry out in pain, but instead she took in and said nothing. Jonathan went rigid next to me and he looked like he was about to go in there so I put my hand on him to stop him from doing so.

"Get out of my sight, Clarissa," her father said.

We heard hurried steps coming our way and when Clarissa was out of the sight of her father, she broke down. Her brother came out of the shadows to pull her to him and when he pulled back to look at her face, she winced. The spot where she was slapped was all red and I could see that it was swelling.

"Princess Clarissa? Are you okay?" I asked.

"No she's not-" her brother started.

"Jonathan. It's not his fault. He didn't know that was going to happen," Clarissa cut him off.

"I'm very sorry. I will get out of your way because I don't want to cause you anymore pain," I said turning in the direction of my room.

"Prince Jace!" I turned back to see her walking my way. "Do you think that you could come with me? I want to show you something."

When I nodded, she turned back to her brother and they had a whispered conversation. All that I could catch was "I'm going to tell him." With that we said good night to Jonathan and made our way down the hall.

Clarissa led me to a set of glass doors at the end of the hall and we walked through them and I was in awe. Behind the doors was a garden like I have never seen. It held flowers that were as tall as me and in all different colors. I looked over towards Clarissa to see her standing under a tree watching me with amusement clearly written across her face.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it! I love it!" I exclaimed.

She smiled slightly before her face turned serious. I made my way towards her and she turned around to look out the glass windows that looked out over the castle grounds.

"Prince Jace-" she started.

"Please, call me Jace."

"Okay, Jace, what you have witnessed today wasn't anything compared to what has happened in the past. When Jonathan and I were growing up, our father disciplined us by slapping us or threatening to disown us. He was always harder on me than my brother because I look nothing like him and Jonathan knows this also. I wanted to tell you this so that you don't feel responsible for the things that my father does. Um…" She stopped to turn and look at me.

I could see her shaking as she tries to get a hold of herself. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened at first but when she relaxed, she wrapped her arms around my torso. Clarissa began to let her tears fall and soon my shirt was soaked. When she pulled back, she smiled at me and in that moment I knew that I would win her heart if that was the last thing I do.

"Thank you for telling me Princess Clarissa."

"It was my pleasure and please call me Clary."

"Okay Clary, I think that we should head to bed in case people were wondering where we are."

She nodded and we made our way out of the garden and down the hall. We stopped outside of her room.

"It has been a pleasure, Jace. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Clary."

With that, she turned and went inside her bedroom. I started walking down the hall towards my room making plans to win her heart.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**C POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling drained of everything. Yesterday, I couldn't stop myself from telling Jace my past and I hope that I didn't scare him off. I felt like I could tell him everything and I don't know why.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Clarissa, the king requests you for breakfast," Maggie said.

"Okay, thank you. Could you come and help me?"

"Of course," she said coming in and closing the door behind her.

"I want to wear my purple dress today, Maggie. I'm feeling drained and that dress always seems to recharge me."

"Of course, Clarissa."

Maggie walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the dress that I asked for. The dress was a cross-over one strap that only reached my ankles. It contained silver jewels and swirls on the bodice that was tight to my skin. The bottom was sprinkled with silver glitter that flowed out in all directions. When I put it on and put on my purple heels, Maggie took my hair and made sure that my natural curls were tame enough when she took two pieces of my hair and clipped them behind my head. Around my neck she placed my grandmother's amulet that she gave me the day she died when I was eight.

"Thank you, Maggie. As always you never seize to amaze me."

"Oh thank you. Now let's hurry before you are late."

We hurried out the door and towards the dining hall where I was the first one there for a change. As I waited for the others I thought of Jace. I wonder what he thinks of me now that I told him so much about me yesterday.

It was as if he could read my mind because when I looked up again I saw Jace walking into the hall and when he saw me he smiled. I smiled back and as he sat down across from me, the others entered quietly. When everyone was seated, we waited for my parents to bless us with their presence.

It wasn't long before we heard footsteps coming this way. Jonathan and I stood up from our chairs knowing full well that is what was expected of us. Everyone else looked at us in confusion before they too stood up.

"Good morning, everyone. Aw it seems that you have learned your lesson Clarissa. As it is that you are actually on time," my father said while he and my mother sat down.

"Yes, father," I said as I sat back down.

"Good. Now the plan for today is that Clarissa will be spending time with Prince Alec and Jonathan will spend time with Lady Maia. Prince Jace and Princess Isabelle will spend time with the queen and I. This way we can all get to know one another. Tomorrow we will switch it up. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, father," Jonathan and I said at the same time.

"Yes, sire," our guests replied after.

"Okay then."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence as we ate and then waited to be dismissed to go and do what was needed to be done. When we were finally dismissed, I took Alec by the hand and took him out of the castle towards the stables.

"I thought we could go riding today since it seems to be so nice out," I said to him as I went over to my horse Sparky. She was a beautiful Clydesdale horse with a beautiful mane. I named her Sparky because the first time I rode her I felt sparks roll down my arms in waves of pleasure because I love the feeling.

"That would be delightful, Princess Clarissa," Prince Alec stated.

"Please call me Clary and please be yourself and loosen up. You seem so stiff."

"My apologies and please call me Alec."

"Okay, now did you bring your own horse or did you want to use one of ours?"

"I brought my own horse," Alec said as he made his way over to a beautiful Lipizzan horse. "This is Crystal and I brought her in hopes that she would calm me down if something was stressing me out."

"Well hello Crystal. This is Sparky, now why don't we head out?"

Alec nodded so we both mounted our horses and made our way towards the gates. When the guards opened them I let Sparky go as fast as she wanted to, to see if I could get Alec to loosen up some more. We made it all the way to the lake before we heard Alec and his horse pounding behind us. I brought Sparky to a halt to wait for Alec to catch up. When finally did, I could see his face lit up like the sun.

"I haven't gone that fast in a very long time and I missed it so thank you allowing me to ride like I used to," he said to me.

"It was my pleasure, Alec. Now why don't we go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure."

We both dismounted our horses and made our way to the lake's edge. I began to take off my dress and shoes, leaving me only in my undergarments. Alec looked at me increduously before he took everything off, leaving him in only his trousers. I walked into the lake and when I was deep enough, I dived. As I swam around underneath the water I decided that I was under long enough to freak him out so I swam back to the top.

When I resurfaced I looked to see Alec's face was one of concern and then relief when he saw me.

"Come on, Alec. Don't be scared. The water doesn't bite," I teased.

"I'm not scared; I was just worried when you didn't come up after a while."

"Then come in."

With that, Alec walked into the lake and swam out to me. We met half way and he grabbed hold of my hands and pulled me under with him. I swam deeper than so that I could swim circles around than him. After my fifth time around, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the surface.

As we broke the surface and looked around, I noticed that the horses were looking around frantically.

"Sparky? What's wrong?" I said swimming towards shore pulling Alec along with me.

After I said it I heard what was wrong. In the distance I could hear the sound of hooves pounding fast in this direction.

"Alec, we need to go now!" I said frightened.

He simply nodded so we grabbed our clothes and hurried to put them on. When we finished, we mounted our horses and raced back towards the castle. I could hear other horses behind us closing in so I pushed Sparky to ride as fast as she could.

"Hurry, Alec!"

"I'm right behind you! Just keep going!"

As we neared the gates I began to yell at them to get their attention. When they finally noticed us, I could see them hurrying to get their bow and arrows. Alec and I rode as fast as we could as we heard the other horses directly behind us. When the gates opened I pushed Sparky for one last spurt to get her through them.

We made it through just in time and I turned to see Alec made it too. I hopped off Sparky to see the gates closing and the retreating figures on horses. Alec rushed over to me and pulled me to him in a hug. I could hear guards running around us putting our horses in the stables and trying to figure out who the figures were.

"Clarissa!" I heard from behind me.

I pulled away from Alec to see Jonathan running in my direction. He ran to me and pulled me into tight hug as I finally let my tears fall.

"Jon, I was so scared. I have never been that scared in my life!" I cried.

"Shush, it's okay. You're safe now, I promise," he promised me.

"Clarissa!" I heard from behind Jonathan.

I knew who it was right away and I felt Jonathan go rigid. I pulled away from him to look at my father who looked very angry at the moment.

"Yes, father," I whispered as I could still feel the tears falling.

"Why do you insist on creating trouble for yourself and for me?" he asked me before he turned to Alec and said, "I'm so sorry Prince Alec for my daughter's behavior. She should not have frightened you like that and instead she should have been calm enough to make sure that you made it here safely." He turned to look at me pointedly.

Behind him stood my mother, Izzy and Jace who look very worried at my expense. I turned back to my father and said, "I'm very sorry, father. I will get out of your way so that you won't have to see my face."

"As you should."

I stared at him in disbelief before I turned and walked in the direction of the castle. Once inside, I ran to the garden, the only place I go to at times like this. I opened the door as walked slowly to the tree that Jace and I stood under the night before. At this point I could no longer hold in my tears so I sunk to the ground wrapping my arms around myself letting my tears fall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a long time, but I hope that this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.**

**J POV**

When I saw the look of disbelief flash through Clary's eyes I grew angry. Angry at her father for yelling at her, angry at Alec for not keeping her safe and angry at myself for not being there for her when she needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was alright.

As I watched Clary's retreating figure running into the castle, I knew where she was going, so I followed swiftly behind her. I saw her run in through the doors at the end of the hall that led into the garden that she had showed me. When I opened the door after she had closed it, I saw that she had made it to the tree that we had stood under the night before, but now instead of looking dreamily out the window, she was crying on the floor hugging herself. I made my way slowly to her trying not to disturb the beauty that was in front of me.

I knelt down next to her and pulled her to me in a tight embrace. She stiffened at first, but soon she relaxed enough to put her arms around my torso. Clary cried into my shoulder for a while, while I tried to calm her down as much as I could.

When she finally stopped, she pulled back, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I have caused you today."

"Don't worry about it. It was I who decided to come to your aid. Besides I'm used to women crying in front of me because back home I used to break many hearts. Women used to fall all over me because of my looks," I said smirking trying to cheer her up.

"Well I will not be one of those said women because I am not like the others," she said solemnly.

"No you are not," I said getting serious.

She looked at me for a moment before blushing and it was then that I realized how close we were with her in my arms. We locked gazes for a moment before she broke it by looking away towards the ground, but that was not before I saw her blush deepen. I took hold of her chin to make her look up at me and as I leaned forward, I heard her breath hitch.

Her lips parted ever so slightly and her eyes fluttered shut as she waited for the kiss that she expected to come. I granted her wish when I brushed my lips against hers gently, but even that slight touch had me feeling light headed and excited. As I deepened the kiss, her arms to wrap around neck as she played with my golden hair. I moaned slightly and pulled her closer and leaned down so that she lay on top of me as I kissed away her pain. When she pulled back to breathe, I continued to place kisses down her neck and grinned against her neck when she gasped.

"Jace," Clary whispered before she brought my lips to hers.

As I brought my lips back there was a clearing of the throat from behind us. We  
pulled apart so fast that it left my head spinning. I turned around to see  
Jonathan, Clary's brother, standing there with an incredulous look plastered along his features. Clary got up and backed up into the tree so as to make herself seem small.

I got up and turned to Jonathan and said, "Jonathan."

"Jace, do you think you can give me and Clarissa a few minutes to ourselves," he said leaving no room to disagree.

"Of course."

I turned to Clary and said, "I'm sorry about your father, Clary," before I walked out of the garden.

When I exited the doors I closed and banged my feet on the ground to pretend that I was walking away, then I turned back to the door and opened it slightly to listen in.

"Clarissa, how could you be so irresponsible? Do you know what father would have done if he found you here in that position? I understand that maybe that your way of trying to find out if he is the one, but you could have done it more discretely," Jonathan said walking towards Clary.

"John, I know that, but it wasn't that I was trying to figure out if he is the one it was that I know he is and I' m confirming it. I have never felt such an intense desire to be close to someone like that before. Have you ever felt such a pull Jonathan? I understand that you are concerned for me, but even if it was father that had caught us, I feel as though I would have said those same things to him," Clary said her voice getting louder.

I felt my heart beating faster as Clary said those words and decided that I too have never felt the need to be with someone so strong that I would tell someone with the authority to throw me out on the streets.

"If that is how you feel then I cannot stop you from doing what your heart is telling you to, I can only say to be careful and to make sure to give Alec a chance. He seems to be a nice boy and I know that father approves of him."

"I will take that into consideration, thank you."

With that, Jonathan turned towards the door and walked in my direction. Before he could reach the door I had already sprinted down the hall and made it through a door before he could see me. I turned around to see that there was nothing in the room but a piano in the middle of the room. Walking over to it I noticed pieces of sheet music with notes drawn beautifully on them. As I looked closer at the sheets I realized that there were words to go along with the music. I sat down and lifted the cover of the keys and began to play. The melody was played swiftly by my gentle touches against the keys and I realized that this song was written by someone in the castle who I could relate to.

As I was coming to this realization, I didn't notice Clary coming into the room. I heard her started to sing the lyrics that were written for the music and I knew then that it was she that wrote the song. I continued to play the music so that I could hear her beautiful voice.

She sang:

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

_I am beautiful no matter what they say._

_Words can't bring me down._

_I am beautiful in every single way._

_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no._

_So don't you bring me down today._

_To all your friends you're delirious,_

_So consumed in all your doom._

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness._

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone._

_is that the way it is?_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down...oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do_

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say_

_(no matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_

_(and everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(the sun will always, always shine)_

_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh_

_Don't you bring me down ooh... today_

When the song finished I turned to see Clary crying again in the corner curled into a ball. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting gesture. After she cried herself out she pulled back to look into my eyes.

I wrote that song the first time my father told me that I was worthless and that  
he would be surprised if someone actually fell in love with me. I still don't know if he was just trying to put me down or if he actually meant it," she whispered.

"Clary, you are beautiful and you are worth everything. You deserve to get everything in life and I hope that one day that it will be me that will give that to you," I cooed.

"Thank you, Jace. I really mean it and I have an idea for our day tomorrow," she told me with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"You'll find out tomorrow. For now, I need to get ready for dinner. Good bye, Jace," she said getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed before I got up and made my way to my bedroom to freshen up for dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**A POV**

I walked back into the castle after Jace followed Clarissa, but I couldn't bring myself to follow him so instead I made my way to Clarissa's room hoping to be allowed to wait for her and talk when she is ready. Once inside her room, I sat on her bed with the full intention of waiting for her, but as I looked around the room, I noticed that by the vanity was and enchanting locket that seemed to be calling out to me. When I picked it up and looked at it more closely, I realized that it didn't seem like something that Clarissa would wear so I grew curious.

"That's mine," a voice said from behind me.

I turned startle to find out that I wasn't the only person in the room. By Clarissa's bed stood a most beautiful girl that seemed by the way that she held herself to not know it. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and eyes like a cat's green eyes. I noticed then what she was wore, she wore the servant's outfits of the castle.

"Lady-I mean Clarissa gave that to me on my birthday last year and I keep it in here so that if the king decides to do a sweep of the servant's courters then he will not find and take it from me. Clarissa said that I could," the girl told me.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I touched it. I didn't realize that it meant so much to someone. May I ask your name?" I asked nervous to be in a room with a bed alone with a pretty girl.

"My name is Magnus Bane, but Clarissa calls me Maggie, Prince Alec is it?"

"Ah, yes, but please call me Alec. I don't really like titles."

"Okay, then Alec, may I ask why you are in Clarissa's room?"

"I, uh, came to wait to for her because it seems that she was upset after our day together. I'll leave though if you would want me too."

"No you can stay if you don't mind me getting her room ready for her?"

"No, of course not."

I walked to one of the seats that Clarissa has in her room and sat down so that I was out of Maggie's way. She walked into the closet and pulled out a soft pink dress for Clarissa and pink shoes to go with it putting them on the bed. At the vanity, she pulled out two rose pins and a gold chain with a rose at the end of it and placed them in front of the mirror for later. After she was done, she walked over to me and sat down in the seat across from mine.

"I'm done now if you would like to sit on Clarissa's bed," she told me.

"No, I'm fine here, but thank you. I have do have a question for you though. Why are you serving the Morgenstern's? You are a very beautiful girl and I'm sure that you have a man smitten just by looking at you and then you wouldn't have to work," I couldn't help myself from asking.

Maggie looked down to her lap and said, "My parents died when I was young and when the king saw my appearance he decided that I looked suited to care for his daughter. Ever since then, I have been in the castle caring for Clarissa, but I don't mind because she is a very wonderful person and she doesn't treat me like a servant."

I slowly got up from my chair and lifted her chin so that she would look into my eyes. I said, "You are not just a servant to Clarissa, who seem to be a friend to her and I'm sure that she is going to need a friend in the days to come. I don't think of you as just a servant also, I hope that we can at the very least become friends in the time that I am here."

She stared at me for a moment before she blushed. Suddenly, I felt the desire to kiss her so that is what I did. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers gently afraid that I would scare her. Maggie stiffened at first before pressing hers more against mine and bringing hers hands up to my face. We stayed that way for a while until we heard footsteps outside the door.

We pulled back so fast it left my head spinning as I turned to see who was coming in. Maggie had risen from her seat and was standing by Clarissa's bed waiting.

"Maggie, I need to get ready for dinner. If I'm late, father will have my head," I heard as Clarissa walked in through the door. "Alec?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but Maggie told me that I could stay and wait for you to see if you are alright," I said cautiously.

"Oh, why yes I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Alec."

"Alright, then I will be going now so that I too may freshen up for dinner."

I walked around Clarissa out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed so that I could decipher what had just occurred between me and Maggie. After about ten minutes, I decided that I really needed to get ready so that I'm not late.

As I walked out of my bedroom and made my way to the dining hall, I continued to ponder the idea of Maggie, Clarissa's servant, and I being together. I sat down at the table and tried to join the conversations that were occurring around me. Clarissa walked in the clothes that Maggie had picked up for her and sat down across from me. I noticed that her eyes did not leave Jace's and I grew jealous that Jace could already have won her heart. I remembered then that it really wasn't Clarissa that I truly in my heart wanted, but it was Maggie, a servant.

Maggie had walked in with Clarissa and is now standing in the corner with her head down. I willed her to look up and look at me and by some trick of fate, she did. We locked eyes across the room and her face grew red from a blush that rose to her cheeks. I smiled at her and mouthed, 'I would like to see you later.'

She simply nodded her head and looked down again. I turned back to the table and looked at Clarissa immediately. She was looking at me, seeming to be analyzing my contact with Maggie and when she realized what had happened she looked pleased. I looked at her with question written clearly across my face. She mouthed, 'Later,' and then turned back to Jace.

Throughout dinner I continued to wonder what made Clarissa so pleased. When we were finally released, I walked to Clarissa's room planning to ask her why she seemed happy, when I noticed that she was outside the door waiting for me.

"Clarissa?" I asked.

"Alec, I'm sure that you are very confused right now, but I want you to know that I approve of you and Maggie being together," she said seriously.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Don't try to hide anything from me, Alec. I saw your little interaction at dinner and I know that I have never seen Maggie's that shade of red before so it seems to me that you make her happy. There is one thing though; if you break her heart then I will break you. Maggie means so much to me so don't mess this up," she said as she turned to open the door.

Before she closed it, I said, "I won't, I promise."

I saw Clarissa smile before she closed the door completely leaving me in the hall alone. I walked down the hall until I reached my bedroom. Once inside, I noticed a silhouette in the corner and I slowly walked towards it.

"Alec?" the silhouette asked.

"Oh, it's you, I thought someone dangerous snuck into my room," I breathed when I realized it was Maggie.

"I can be plenty dangerous," she said playfully.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Maggie laughed as she moved out of the shadows and came closer to me. She sat down on my bed and waited patiently for me to start talking.

"Maggie, I asked you here because I want you to know that I do not regret what had conspired between us in Clarissa's room. I want to know if you would be willing to give me a chance to, ah," I couldn't get the words right.

"Yes, I think that you seem nice enough to spend more time with," she helped.

"Why thank you. You seem nicer than me though."

"I don't know about that. I can be pretty mean and cruel when I want to be. I have one question though, what about Clarissa?"

"Clarissa told me herself that she approves of the relationship should we choose to have one. Besides, I think that she and Jace have already chosen each other."

"Well then, Alec, I will see you tomorrow I suppose."

"Yes, good night Maggie."

"Good night."

I watched as Maggie walked out of my door and I turned to my bed and sat down in the place that she had sat on. I smiled to myself as I thought of her and lay back on the bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**M POV**

I woke up from a horrible dream, one where I had to marry Prince Jonathan and live in the castle. I got up to get ready for breakfast with the royals before I have to spend a day with the king and queen. A servant girl came in to help me get ready so that I wouldn't be late.

Once I was finished, I made my way into the hall to the dining room where nearly everyone was already waiting, the only people missing where Princess Isabelle and Prince Jonathan. Weird.

I walked up to the table and sat down immediately joining in the conversation about the men on the horses yesterday. When Isabelle and Jonathan finally sat down the king proceeded to tell us the schedule for today.

Today, Lady Maia and Prince Alec will be joining to queen and me to get to know each other. Princess Isabelle will go with my son so as to spend some time getting to know each other and Prince Jace will go with my daughter so as to spend some time getting to know each other. Is that alright?" he asked clearly not caring whether or not it was alright.

Only silence followed so the seemed to take that as a yes and dismissed us. Prince Alec and I followed the King and his queen into the library where there were tea cups and small pastries sitting on a small table in the middle of the plush chairs. We all sat down and began to converse with one another. The King asked Prince Alec and I questions about ourselves and what we thought of the castle while the Queen sat back and listened.

When it was around time for lunch the King told us that we could have the rest of the day to wander about the castle. I walked as quickly as I could out of the room and around the corner in to mine. Seeing my bed made got me quite upset for some reason and I threw myself at it hopefully unmaking it in the process. Once I settled down I crawled underneath the blankets and just lay there and then there was knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said to the person outside the door.

I sat up as the door opened revealing a tall man around my age with short, brown, curly hair and dark brown eyes. At a closer inspection, I realized that he seemed familiar to me, almost as if he was from a distant past. With a jolt, I know who he is. He is the first boy I ever met outside my brother and father. He is the first person to be nice to me, instead of laughing at my ignorance whenever I got a question wrong in the schoolhouse. He was my first friend, my best friend. He was my first kiss and my first love.

"Jordan," I whispered.

He looked at me surprised that I would know his name, but then by the way that his eyes lit up, I realized he figured out who I was.

"Maia," he said before he took off running in my direction.

When he got close to my bed he pulled me off into a big hug that seemed to tighten  
every time I breathed. He finally let me go once he realized that I wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was forced to come here by my parents because they need me to find a husband.  
What are you here?" I asked.

"I came here to work for the King because my family needed the money and the King said that Jonathan needed to have a boy his age to look after him and become his friend."

"I thought you moved away and that you didn't want to be friends anymore because I never heard from you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me because you were getting older and your parents were starting to look for possible husbands for you. I didn't want to get in your way of your future."

"Jordan, I loved you, how could you even think that?"

"I don't know and anyway, what do you mean loved? You don't love me anymore?"

"No, Jordan, I don't. You broke my heart and I was all alone again in the world so yeah I don't think that I held onto my love for you with you not even being there for me," I cried backing away from him.

"Maia..." he started.

"No, Jordan. Please leave."

With that, he turned and left the room closing the door softly behind him. I turned back towards my bed and got back under the covers so that I could cry myself to sleep. After a while of crying, I felt my eye lids getting heavy and I let myself slowly drift off to sleep.

** POV**

After I closed the door to Maia's room, I went to Jonathan's room to get it ready for when he returns from his day with Princess Isabelle. On my way there I thought about what Maia had said to me and I realized that everything that she said was true, but I also realized that Maia wasn't happy here and she needed me whether or not she was willing to admit it. I needed her too and I needed a way to show her that I still loved her.

As I was thinking, I completely forgot about Jonathan's room so I hurriedly fixed it up and waited for him to get back. I had to wait a couple of hours, but I busied myself by thinking of ways to win back Maia.

When he finally returned, he looked happy with himself and he went up to me to give me a hug. I returned it awkwardly.

"Jonathan?"

"Oh, Jordan, you dot know how happy I am. I think I found her, I think I found the one that I want to become my wife and she's in this castle right now," he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, and who is she?" I asked hoping it wasn't Maia.

"It's Isabelle! Oh, she is so perfect and beautiful and funny and I think I'm falling in love."

I inwardly sighed while saying, "You chose really fast. Are you sure she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure that it's her."

"I'm happy for you Jonathan," I said truthfully.

"Thank you, Jordan. Now I need to get ready for dinner."

With that, he turned around and got ready while I just sat there waiting so that I could escort him to the dining room. Once he was ready, we set out and on the way there he continued to talk about the amazing Princess Isabelle. In the dining room, I watched Maia the entire time willing her to look at me. When she finally did I realized that she had been crying because her face was puffy and her eyes were red-rimmed.

I immediately tried to tell her to meet me after so that I could tell her about Jonathan and that I loved her. She stared at me for a couple minutes before discreetly nodding and turning back to the table. I noticed Jonathan looking between me and Maia quizzically before he turned his attention back towards the table.

I had to wait until dinner was over until I could talk to Maia, but I first had to escort Jonathan back to his room for the night. He was quiet the entire way back to his room, but once we reached it he turned to me.

He seemed to be studying me and when he finally, "Jordan, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully. Do you-Are you in love with Maia?"

I just stood there frozen before I choked out, "We knew each other when we were younger and she was my first love and I never stopped loving her and today, I finally realized that it was her and I know that I probably shouldn't, but I still love her. I understand, Jonathan, if you want me to stop and I will if you ask me too, but  
I guess what I am trying to say is are you okay with it?"

He stood there and stared at me before smiling and wrapping me in a hug.

"Of course I'm okay with it. Now if you had said that you were in love with Isabelle, then I would have you exiled from the three kingdoms," he said jokingly, but I got the feeling that he was serious.

"Well, I guess itm in love with Maia. Um...if you don't need any help then do you mind if I go talk to her?"

"No, of course not. Go to her lover boy."

"Thank you, Jonathan."

With that, I turned and ran in the direction of Maia's bedroom and I knocked on the door. Maia opened the door slowly before she opened it all the way and made room for me to walk in. When she closed the door, she walked to her bed and sat down waiting for me to speak.

I exhaled before I said, "Maia, I still love you. I have never stopped loving you and I want you to know that I never will because I know that you are the one for me. I already told Jonathan and he said it was fine because he was going to tell you that he is falling in love with Isabelle and he didn't want to string you along. He's okay with us being together, I mean, if you still want to be."

She stared at me for a moment and then I was catching her in my arms and she was kissing me. She ran her hands along my arms causing goose bumps and I moaned quietly before I picked her up and turned her so that she was against the wall. I put my hands under her thighs to hold her higher and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliged by opening her mouth and wrapping her legs around my waist.

Then there was a knock on the door that pulled us out of our trance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. I wanted to make this chapter kind of special so it took a long time and I'm still not sure about it. Please review to help me to see if I wrote this chapter okay enough for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**C POV**

I woke the next morning excited for the first time since my father started talking about marriage. The sun shined through the windows making the room alight with a warm golden glow, like Jace's eyes. I smiled to myself before getting up and walking to the sitting area to see where Maggie was so that she could help me.

"Maggie? I'm ready to get dressed for breakfast," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you would be a bit longer," Maggie's voice rang from behind me.

I turned around to see her coming from my vanity wearing the necklace that I gave her some years ago. She smiled at me before making her way towards my closet so that she could get my clothes ready for the day.

"Maggie, I think that I want to wear golden one today," I told her.

"Is there a special occasion? Don't you only wear that dress when there is something special going on?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"There is something very special happening today indeed."

"Oh."

"Yes I am going on my day with Jace today and the dress reminds me of him so I wanted to wear because I feel like today is going to be a good day," I smiled at her Maggie.

She smiled softly before grabbing the dress that I asked for. When I put it on, I turned to look in the mirror. The dress hung down to the floor and was slimmer than any of my other dresses. It came about five inches out from my body showing a little bit more of my figure. The bodice was tight, but what was the most beautiful part of the dress was the pattern. It was a light gold shimmery color with white swirls that went all the way around the dress.

It was my favorite dress because it made me feel freer than my other dresses and I actually feel beautiful in the dress. Maggie slid my gold heels on my feet before leading me towards the vanity. Her nimble fingers worked expertly on my vibrant, but frizzy hair. Before long, my hair hung loose with the curls sprayed along my shoulders and back. She wove golden flowers into my hair to make it sparkle and wrapped the necklace that my brother had given to me for our fourteenth birthday. It was a golden ring with and small golden heart with diamonds wrapping around it.

"Oh, Maggie! You have out done yourself! I have never felt this shiny and bubbly in a very long time and I thank you for that," I thanked Maggie before pulling her into a hug.

I felt her chuckle against me before she pulled away and said, "Well we better get you down there before King Valentine throws a fit."

We laugh together before making our way to the breakfast table. In the dining room, I realized that Maia, Izzy and Jonathan weren't there so I just sat down and looked towards Jace to catch him staring at me. When he realized that he had been caught, he blushed before turning back to his conversation with my mother.

When everyone had entered the dining room, my father turned to us and said, 'Today, Lady Maia and Prince Alec will be joining to queen and me to get to know each other. Princess Isabelle will go with my son to spend some time getting to know each other and Prince Jace will go with my daughter to spend some time getting to know each other. Is that alright?"

No one said a word so we took that as a dismissal and got up to leave. I made my way over to Jace and grabbed his hand dragging him behind me. We made our way out of the castle and to the stables.

"Why are we here?" Jace asked me.

"Just get your horse and stop asking questions," I teased as I grabbed Sparky to tack her up.

Jace smiled as her went by one of the stable doors and brought out another Clydesdale. He walked her up to Sparky and I by the gates in front of the castle.

"This is Flame, he has been with me since I was a little boy," he patted the horse's neck.

"Why did you name him Flame?" I asked confused because the horse was black and nothing like a flame.

"The first time I saw him, he was riding out of a fire that had occurred near the castle and he was so badly burnt, but he still stood strong. He reminded me of what I wanted to be one day, no matter how many times I got burnt by the things in life, I want to be able to stand strong," he said looking out at the land beyond the gates.

I looked at him for a second before making my way towards and wrapping my small arms around his broad shoulders. It took him a second before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. He let out an audible sigh and pulled away looking into my eyes as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Ready to go?" I asked him as I pulled away from him and making my way over to Sparky.

"Yeah, but I still don't know where we are going," he sighed exasperated.

"And you're not going to until we get there," I laughed.

"Fine."

I laughed before I hopped onto Sparky and turned her into the direction of town. Jace didn't know where we were headed so it was amusing to hear him whining and guessing the entire way there. Sparky whinnied as we neared the first buildings in town; the people waved to us from the streets and parted ways for us to pass. I led Jace to the bakery that was owned by Luke, an older man who has always been kind to me.

"Hi Luke, how's life?" I asked as I stepped off Sparky, Jace followed swiftly behind.

"It's good, Princess Clarissa. How can it not be with you visiting the town every week?" he inquired smiling.

"Now, Luke, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Clarissa?" I teased.

"However many times it takes for me to call you that."

"Very funny. Um…do happen to have my favorite today?"

"I do indeed. Would you like it in a box?"

"Yes, please."

"What's your favorite?" Jace asked from across the room where he had been looking at all of Luke's pastries.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said mysteriously.

Jace sighed once again before turning back to look at the pastries. I laughed as I went and got my box from Luke and then hopped back up on Sparky.

"Come on, Jace," I said when I realized that he was still with Luke.

"Coming."

Once he hopped on Flame, we set out and made our way towards the woods where I knew that Jace would get confused wondering why we were going away from town. I smiled to myself, but proceeded on towards the greenest part of the forest where he wouldn't be able to tell where we were going.

"Clary, where are we going? I can't see anything besides green," he whined.

"Oh stop whining, we are almost there. You don't need to see anyway because I'm leading you in the right direction."

"Whatever. How much longer?"

"Not much because we are already here."

Jace looked at the trees in front him and frowned before saying, "You brought me all the way out here to look at trees?"

"No, I meant here," I laughed at his confused face before I pushed the branches aside and stepped through. "Come through here."

When he stepped through the branches, his face turned up in surprise and awe as he stared at the flowing waterfall in front of him. In front of us stood a clearing with tall, flowing trees surrounding the edges making the place very secluded. The waterfall was 15 feet high and the water pushed past the rocks at such a speed that it made it almost impossible to swim in the water at the bottom.

"Clary, this is…this is beautiful. How did you find this place?" Jace asked in awe.

"My mother showed it to my brother and I when we were younger and she use to take us here every weekend during the day so that my father could have some time to himself to think about what was best for the kingdom. Ever since we have been able to leave the castle on our own, my mother stopped bringing us here, but I still come here every once and a while to get away from the crazy life that I live. Jonathan doesn't come here as often as I do anymore. I wanted to show you the place where I can be who I truly am without all of the pressure of the royal life on my shoulders," I said while I sat on a flat rock that lay near the falls.

"Oh, Clary, thank you. This place is amazing. I am so glad that you showed it to me…So what do you want to do now?"

I smiled at Jace mischievously before I turned around and started to take off the golden dress. I heard Jace's intake of breath behind me, but I didn't turn around, instead I continued to take off my shoes. Once I was finished, I walked swiftly to the edge of the water and dipped my foot in to test the temperature. I decided it was warm enough so I backed away to get a running start and jumped in. When I resurfaced, Jace was staring at me like I was crazy before his face turned into a smirk that seemed to forever plaster itself on his features.

"How's the water?" he asked still smirking.

"Quite warm, actually. Would you like to join me?" I inquired.

"Why yes I would."

With that, Jace took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in only his trousers. He walked to the edge of the water and dove in.

I looked around, but I couldn't see his figure anywhere. "Jace?" I whispered-cried.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my waist and pull against something hard. Jace. I gasped before I relaxed into him.

"I think that the water is warmer with me in it. Don't you think so?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"I don't know about that, but I definitely am suffocating because of your ginormous ego," I laughed.

Jace turned me around so quick that my head spun before he mocked hurt, "That hurt, Clary. I think that you need to do say you're sorry and not with your words." He whispered the last part low as he brought his face closer to mine.

Before I could reply, Jace brought his lips down on mine. I instantly kissed him back with just as much force and pressed my body to his. Jace brought me as close as possible and ran his hands down my sides and my spine causing goose bumps to form. My hands instinctively went to his hair that was now wet because of the water and I played his curls. That caused a low growl of pleasure to be released from Jace's mouth and for him to lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I agreed and was soon attacked with feelings and emotions that I have never felt before. I pulled away so that I could breathe, but Jace didn't stop. He continued his sweet kisses along my collarbone and my shoulders causing me to elicit short breaths and gasps that have never come out of my mouth before. When I pulled his face back up to meet my mouth again he obliged by pushing us up against the wall of the waterfall making us directly behind it. I felt the rock behind my back, but I did not care because I was in Jace's arms.

We continued on like this for a while before I pulled back and said, "We should head back. It is bound to be dinner time soon and you know how my father gets if we are late."

"Fine," he sighed.

With that, we left the clearing and got on our horses headed back to the castle. We got there just in time to freshen up and head to the dining hall for dinner. My father seemed pleased with that way that Jace and I acted so friendly towards each other at dinner. When I looked around, I noticed that Maia's face was puffy from crying so I made a mental note to ask her about it after dinner.

When we were finally dismissed I let out a small sigh of relief before I stood, but my father stopped me and said, "Clarissa, could you stay here a minute? I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course, Father," I replied.

I caught Jace's and Jon's worried expressions before they left while I stood there waiting for everyone to leave the room.

When they all left I turned back to my father as he said, "Clarissa, I would like to congratulate you on your progress with Prince Jace. I find him to be a gentleman and I approve of your choice, but I would also like to advise you that Prince Alec is still open for the taking and I approve of him also. I wanted to make sure that you understand that your choice will be permanent and whomever you choose will be with you for the rest of your life."

"I understand, Father. Thank you for your approval of Prince Jace because I believe it to be him that I want to spend the rest of my life with," I smiled at him.

"If you are sure then I am sure," he stated simply before dismissing me.

I walked around the corner before I leaned against the wall for support. _I cannot believe I just said that to Father. I have never felt so strongly towards someone before._

Once I was able to stop using the wall as support, I decided to go and see Maia to make sure that she was alright. I walked down the hall and heard voices from her room, but I recognized one as Jordan, Jonathan's servant. I couldn't make out what he was saying so when the voices stopped, I knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**JK POV**

The knock on the door sent chills down my spine and before I could stop her, Maia walked over and opened the door and in walked Princess Clarissa. She looked between Maia and I and confusion flashed through her eyes before Maia started rambling on.

"Clary, I-we-I-I mean that we were just in here talking-" the princess cut her off.

"I know perfectly well what you were doing in here, Maia," she said as she turned to me, "Ahhh, Jordan, is it? I hope that Jonathan knows about this because if not it would be very upsetting that his own servant went behind his back to steal his possible wife. I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway since he seems pretty taken with Izzy anyway. I have one question for you though, Maia."

"Yes, Clary."

"Are you sure about your decision considering what you would have tell your parents?"

I saw Maia as she stood up straighter and looked Clarissa straight in the eyes and said, "Yes I have. I will not back down from my decision now and I also want you to know that Jonathan knows about this as well."

Clarissa stared at her a moment before a smile broke out of her face and she was hugging Maia.

"I'm so happy for you! Now everyone has a partner! Jonathan and Izzy, Alec and Maggie, Jace and I and you and Jordan. Oh this is the stuff of fairytales!"

Maia smiled along with her before confusion settled along her features. "Who's Maggie?"

"Oh, she's my maid servant. She and Alec fell in love at first sight!" Clarissa squealed.

Soon everyone was laughing and smiling. As Clarissa made her way towards the door, she turned to us and said, "I truly hope that the love that you have for each other is strong enough to face the wrath of my father and I want you to know that I support you. I want you two to be happy."

With that, she left leaving silence in her wake. I stared at the door she just exited from in thought. _Could we survive the wrath of the King? Could we survive even without the help of the royals?_

While in my thought, I didn't realize that Maia had made her way over to me. She stood there staring at me with her big brown eyes before she opened her mouth and said, "I believe. Do you?"

I stared at her, this girl who I had left and never imagined that I would see again. This girl that I had fallen in love with. This girl that I would do anything for. I smiled at her hoping that she could see the truth behind my answer as I said, "Yes, absolutely, yes."

**C POV**

After I left Maia's room I walked down the hall to Jonathan's room and knocked. I heard rustling from the inside then the door opened and there stood a very happy Jon. He smiled at me before moving out of the way so that I could walk through and shutting the door behind me.

"Jon? I wanted to ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Shoot," he stated simply.

"Do you like Izzy because that's what Maia said when I asked her about Jordan?"

He laughed at me, the like that made a person double over and unable to straighten themselves up. I started to laugh because his laugh was contagious and I couldn't help myself.

"Yes, I think I do, Clarissa. I really do and I want you to know that I knew about Maia and Jordan before you go and make any assumptions. They seem nice together and I already knew that I liked Isabelle so I didn't want to string Maia along," Jon said after we both calmed down enough to speak and have an actual conversation.

I stared at him and smiled because I knew that we would be okay. We would all be okay because we had each other.

"So, then tell me about Izzy. Why do you like her so much?"

"Clary, she is so beautiful and smart and funny and just plain amazing. She is wonderful and I could never have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. I just hope that she feels the same way. I mean, what is she doesn't feel the way I do? I wouldn't know what to do with myself because I wouldn't want to force her into anything and I wouldn't want to take Maia from Jordan. What should I do, Clary?" Jon rambled on, worried.

I stared at him, thinking. Then I thought of a way that could solve all of his problems and get us all closer to telling our father and mother what we have decided upon.

"Follow me," I told Jon as I made my way towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, curious.

"Just follow me."

I made my way down the hall and stopped in front of Izzy's door. Jon had enough sense to hide as I knocked on the door. I just had enough time to say "listen" to him before she opened the door.

"Hello, Izzy," I said, cheerily.

"Hi, Clary. Do you want to come in?" she asked motioning for me to go into her room.

"Sure."

I followed her in and closed the door leaving a crack so that Jon could hear our conversation. Izzy walked over to her bed and sat down patting the bed on the spot next her for me to sit on.

After I sat down I asked, "Izzy, do you like Jonathan?"

She blushed at my forwardness before she nodded slowly and said, "I don't know how it happened, it just did. He is so sweet and nice and kind and funny, so, so funny. I don't think that I have ever felt something like this before, but I don't know if he likes me. I mean, how do I know whether or not he likes me at all? There is still Maia that he could fall in love with and if he does I don't know what I would do."

I stared at her and saw the truth behind her words before I pulled her to me in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Stay here."

She looked at me confused when I pulled back, but I got up and walked towards the door opening it, revealing Jon. He stood there staring at Izzy while she stared back open-mouthed. I pulled him in the room and sat him on the bed next to her. Neither of them looked at me so when I backed away, I wasn't surprised to get no response.

I made my way out the door and shut it tightly with a bang hoping to knock them out of their haze. Down the hall, the piano was calling my name. I had the perfect new tune going around in my head, so I walked there as fast as I could.

Once inside, I sat down at the piano and started playing with the keys. After about an hour I came up with a new song with lyrics so a started to play.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love cause I'm just a woman_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This is love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This is love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This is love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This is love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

As I finished at the piano, I heard clapping from behind me and I spun around quickly. There stood Jace in all his glory as he leaned against the back wall watching me intently. I stared at him shocked because I didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was listening to you beautiful voice as you tried to write another song. It is amazing by the way. I have to wonder though, who is it about?" he inquired.

I felt my face get red as I tried to answer him, "It's no one that you would know."

"Oh really," he said getting closer to me with slow sure steps.

"Yep," I practically squeaked as I jumped up from my seat and back away from him.

With each step he took, I took one step back. It went on that way until I felt myself hit the wall. My eyes widened as I realized that Jace was still getting closer to me. He continued walking until he was right in front of me, pressing me into the wall with his hand on my stomach.

"Are you sure I don't know this person, Clary? Because I think that I do and I think that that person is me," he said before he slammed his lips on to mine.

My heart sped up as I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his soft, golden curls. He let out a low moan as he pushed me hard against the wall and ripped his lips from mine attacking my neck. I sighed in content when he began to kiss my collarbone and I felt him smile against my skin. We stayed that way for a while before I decided that I was tired and I needed to head back to my room soon or Maggie would get suspicious.

"Fine, but you'll have to make it up to me later," he said in reply.

I blushed at his comment and he, in turn, smirked. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it before leading me off to my bedroom. Once in front of the door, I didn't feel tired anymore so I told Jace that he could come in. He followed me in eagerly and we sat down on the bed under the covers and talked.

"What's it like back in Alicante? I heard that it is very beautiful and I had wished to see it someday," I stated.

"Oh, it is very beautiful. There are cherry blossom trees that run along the streets that lead up to the castle. Even the places where our poorer subjects live are full with grand fountains that seem to bring light in times of sadness. The skies are always blue and the grass never seems to die so it is always plush and green," Jace described his home as his eyes sparkled. "I would love for you to see it…I mean if…you wanted too, of course…"

I smiled at him and nodded my head to reassure him that I would love too. He smiled back and grabbed my hand as we snuggled closer together in silence. We stayed that way for a long time, just keeping each other company and I didn't even realize that I was falling asleep until I felt Jace kiss my forehead and tuck me in before he left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope that you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series and Stay With Me by Same Smith (last chapter).**

**JC POV**

After I heard the door close behind Clary, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Isabelle continued to stare at me with her big brown eyes and I couldn't stop myself from staring right back at her.

Once I got up the courage to say something, all that came out of my mouth was, "So…Uh…"

Isabelle stopped staring at me and giggled at my idiocy, but soon turned serious. "Did you hear what I was saying to Clary?"

"Yes," her eyes went wide again so I continued, "I want you to know that I feel the same way…I mean that I like you also…that is unless you were lying to Cla-" I was cut off by Isabelle's lips.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes before saying, "I wasn't lying to Clary. I really like you, Jonathan. I understand, though, if you don't want to commit to me because you like Maia too. I mean she is a very nice girl and smart and funny and very beautiful and-"

"Isabelle! You just described yourself. Those are just about the same words that I used to describe you to Clary about five minutes before she came here. Plus, Maia is in love with my servant anyway."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and said, "So I'm your second choice. You only came to tell me you like me because Maia is in love with a servant!"

"What? No! That's not what I meant! I asked Jordan about Maia because I saw that they interacted during dinner when they thought that nobody was paying attention. I wanted to know if they were having a secret relationship because I wanted Maia to have somebody when I was going to tell her that I liked you. He told that they knew each other when they were younger and that they still loved each other. I didn't want to tell you what I felt until I was sure that you felt the same way," I reasoned.

Isabelle looked at me surprised before she nodded and pulled my face to hers, slamming her lips onto mine. I brought my hands up to her face as I caressed her cheek and pushed her slightly back towards the bed. She pulled back and snuggled into my chest as we lie together in her bed and fell asleep. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath and soon I was falling asleep along with her.

**J POV**

I woke up the next morning in my bed and was confused until I remembered that I left Clary's room last night instead of staying with like I wanted to. There was a knock at the door and a servant telling me that breakfast would be served soon, so I got up and got ready. I don't know what's going to happen today because we all had already spent time with each other so maybe Jonathan and Clary will get to choose today.

I hurried to get ready with renewed spirit and was soon at the table waiting for the others to get there. When I heard a giggle coming from down the hall I looked up and gasped to myself at the sight.

Clary and Alec walked in laughing and talking; behind them was Clary's maid, Magnus. I gasped because it seemed as though Alec and Clary had been getting cozy and Clary looked quite comfortable with Alec. My face went from a look of anger to emotionless within two seconds as I worked to hide my emotions from Clary and everyone else.

Clary sat down in front of me and Alec helped to push her chair in before sitting next to her. I felt my blood boil and was about to say something when the king and queen walked in. Everyone rose from their seats, even Jonathan and Isabelle who had just entered.

"You can sit," the king said to us. "I have an announcement to make regarding today. Because of some of the things that I have heard from my children, I have decided that we no longer need to have everyone meet every other day. So today I have gotten the carriages to take you lot into town where Clarissa and Jonathan will show you around. Clarissa and Jonathan's servants will go as well. Is that understood?"

"Yes," we replied.

"Then you are all dismissed."

We all got up from the table and made our way towards the gates where our carriages where waiting for us to get in. I went with Clary, Alec and Magnus. The rest went in Jonathan's carriage and we headed off. The ride to town was quiet and Clary looked out the window watching the trees as we rolled passed them.

Suddenly she yelled, "Stop!"

When the carriage stopped, Clary jumped out the door we all followed. She made her way over to a little boy who was on the ground crying and hugging his leg to his chest with children and adults surrounding him.

"Move!" Clary yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. She knelt next to the boy and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I tripped over a rock when we were playing tag and I fell on my knee," he cried.

"Can I see?"

The boy showed Clary his leg and she slowly pulled the fabric of his pants up so that she could examine his wound. She sucked in a breath as she looked at his leg. Underneath the fabric there was a huge bruise forming and a large scrape that was bleeding causing Clary's hands to get all bloody.

"Someone get Hodge," she said to the crowd.

Few people nodded and set off while the rest helped her to get the boy in the carriage and lay him down on one of the seats. Clary went in after him and placed his head on her lap as she stroked his hair and spoke soft words to him.

I walked over to Jonathan, who was staring at his sister with adoration and respect, and asked, "Who was that boy? Why did Clary help him?"

"His name is Max. We met him a couple months ago when we came to visit and he was playing around out carriage and got himself into a similar predicament as here. Clary grew fond of him and since then, every time we come here together, we get Max from his mother and bring him to Luke's to treat him to a sweet of his choice," he replied.

I turned back to Clary, who was now staring at a man who was making his way over to the carriage at top speed. When he got there, he bent down next to Max and began working on his knee. I made my way over to watch him work and saw Clary kiss Max's forehead before she turned back to the man and watched him carefully. As the man finished, he said something to Clary and she nodded and told him 'Thank you' before he left.

I walked up to Clary and asked, "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He should be fine. It was just a scrape, but the bruise will take a while to heal so Hodge told me to tell his parents not to let him play with the other children for a little while so that it can heal."

"Okay. Do you want to go with the rest of us? We're going to Luke's. We can drop Max off at his parents' house and then go if you want."

"I would like that, thank you."

I went and got everyone to go back in the carriages. After we dropped off Max, we made our way to Luke's to see that he was waiting outside for us.

"Hello, Luke," Clary said.

"Hello, Princess Clarissa," he replied.

"Again, Luke. What did I tell you?"

"Right, I'm sorry. Hello, Clarissa."

"Thank you. Now as you can see, we have more visitors again today. Do you think you could make something for us?"

"Of course. Come on in."

We followed Luke inside and looked around as Clary and Jonathan talked to Luke while he was baking. I walked over to Alec, who was looking at cupcakes, and pointed out the desert that Clary got for us yesterday.

"That one is very good."

"How do you know?" Alec asked.

"Because Clary brought me here yesterday and she got us those pastries," I replied.

"Oh," was all he said so I walked over to where Clary and Jonathan were standing talking to Luke.

"Oh hello, Jace right?" Luke asked when he saw me.

"Yes, hello Luke. Nice to see you again."

"Like wise. Now Clarissa, what would you like for me to make you all?" he asked looking at Clary.

"Well I was hoping that you could let us help you bake those wonderful cookies that make because I want to learn how to bake them," Clary said shyly.

"Why not? I could always use the help."

I clapped my hands together, causing everyone to look at me and said, "Well this should be fun."

Clary smiled at me before Luke led us to the back to get the ingredients to bake his cookies. For the next hour and a half, we were covered in flour and eggs, the cookies made it out okay and were sitting on one of Luke's cooling racks. Clary, Isabelle, Maia and Magnus were by the water spout trying to clean themselves up enough so as not to anger the king and queen with their appearance. Jonathan, Alec, Jordan and I had already freshened up while the ladies were busy helping Luke clean up the kitchen.

When the ladies were done, we decided that we did not feel like heading back to the castle yet so we made our way down the street conversing with one another when we heard the sound of music. Curious as to what and where the music was coming from, we followed the sound until it led us to a town party just behind the tavern. There were people dancing, playing instruments and conversing with one another. When the people noticed us, they bowed their heads respectively, but Clary told them to treat them as one of their own, so they went back to what they were doing.

I walked up to Clary, who was talking to Isabelle and stuck my hand out asking, "Would you like to dance, my lady?"

She giggled before taking my hand and curtsying as we made our way over to where everyone else was dancing. Clary put her other hand on my shoulder as my other hand made it to her waist. We smiled at each other before we started dancing.

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"Yes, Clary."

"Did you have fun today? I mean, I didn't know if you or anyone else would have fun baking, I just thought that they might've and I-" I cut her off.

"Clary, of course I had fun. Baking with you was the most fun I have had in a long time besides the time we spent alone yesterday."

Clary blushed as my words, but stayed silent. Soon the song was over and we were walking back to the group. Clary went over to Maia while I stayed by myself in the corner.

I wasn't left alone for long because soon a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes was making her way towards me. She came to stand in front of me and smiled seductively.

"Hello, my name is Kaelie," she said.

"Hello, Kaelie. I am Prince Jace of Alicante."

"Wow, a prince. Is it fun being a prince?"

"It does have it perks, but-" I was cut off by Kaelie's lips on mine.

I pushed her back surprised only to see a flash of red hair run quickly back towards the castle. I ran after Clary, but by the time I made it out of the party area, she was already nearing the castle. I ran back to the party to search for Jonathan and I told him that Clary ran off and we had to leave now.

Without any questions, Jonathan nodded and we gathered everyone up and hurried back to the carriages. My legs wouldn't stop shaking the entire way back to the castle and when we finally stopped, I hopped out of the carriage so fast that they didn't open the doors fast enough.

I made my way towards Clary's room and when I knocked no one answered.

"Clary, please open the door. Let me explain. What you saw wasn't my fault. That girl kissed me I swear. I would never do that to you," I pleaded to no avail.

After what felt like an hour, I gave up and went to freshen up for dinner.

In the dining room, Magnus came in telling us that Clary wasn't feeling well and would be eating in her room.

"Okay, Magnus. Be sure to tell her that the ball for the choosing ceremony is tomorrow. The kings and queens from the other two kingdoms will be here tomorrow," King Valentine said.

Magnus nodded and ran off. We ate in silence after that and I used it to come up with an idea to prove to her that that girl meant nothing to me. As I was walking back to my room, I passed by the music room and I stopped suddenly. I had gotten an idea so I went into the room and sat at the piano. I stayed in that room until I was finished and it was perfect. If that didn't fix this then I don't know what will.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I will stop writing my other stories until this one is finished because there's only about two more chapters to write. I am very proud of this chapter and I hope that you all like it as much as I do or perhaps better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series and All Of Me by John Legend.**

**C POV**

I woke up the next morning with puffy eyes from crying so much not just from what had occurred with Jace, but what I was going to do now. I can't choose Alec because he wants to be with Maggie and I can't choose Jace because of what he did yesterday. Every hour that passes just continues my pain and suffering because of my choice. I know that I can't choose any of the men that my father brought into the castle so my father will have to either choose an older man for me or disown. Personally, I hope for the later so that I will be able to find someone out there who I will love one day.

I was brought out of my thought with a knock at the door. "Clarissa, your father said that you need to attend breakfast this morning and then go see the kingdom's doctor," Maggie called through the door.

"Okay. Maggie? Can you come help me please?" I asked back to her.

There was no reply, instead the door opened and Maggie stepped through smiling. She walked over to the bathroom and drew a bath for me while I forced myself out of bed.

"There is actually enough time to bathe before breakfast today," Maggie said. "I thought you might like to wash the sleep from your eyes."

"Yes, thank you. Now, do you mind picking out a simpler dress for now? Later tonight I want to wear something extravagant."

"Of course."

I went to my bath and soaked in it while Maggie went dress hunting. She came out of the closet several minutes later with a sky blue dress that only reached my ankles. It was a simple cotton dress that I did not need to wear a corset for. It is a very comfortable dress, just what I needed today.

I smiled at her and she helped me out of the bath so that I could get ready. When I was in the dress, Maggie guided me towards the vanity and sat me down. Her fingers went to work immediately and soon my hair was in a tight ponytail that held every piece in place.

Since she was done, we walked out of the room to the dining room. When I walked in, everyone turned to look at me as I sat down in the chair furthest from Jace. It did not go unnoticed by Izzy as she eyed me curiously before her head back towards the conversation she was having with Jonathan. I stayed quiet the entire time and only when my mother and father did I lift my head up from my plate.

"Good morning, everyone. Clarissa, dear, how are you feeling this morning?" my father asked me kindly.

"I'm feeling much better, Father. Thank you."

"That's good. Now I want all of you to be aware that the other kingdoms will only be here at the time of the ball. Ladies, please try to get ready early so that the rest don't have to wait for you to begin the ball."

"Yes, sir," we all replied.

"Good, then you are dismissed."

I quickly got up from my seat and made a dash for the hallway that led to my bedroom. When I neared my door, I felt something grab my arm and I was forced to stop. I turned to see who it was and I was met face to face with Izzy, who was staring at me with a determined stare.

"What do you want, Izzy?" I asked her hoping that she would let me go so that I could go to my room and sit in peace.

Instead of answering, she pulled me in the direction of her bedroom. I couldn't get out of her grasp so I had to eventually allow her to drag me to her room. Inside, she dragged me to her bed and sat me down firmly before she got up and closed her door.

She turned to me before she said, "You're going to tell me what happened between you and Jace. And don't go and try to tell me nothing happened because we can all see it. Today is the choosing ceremony and you and Jace were all chipper until last night, so what happened?"

I looked at her for a moment before I felt tears brim my eyes. I swallowed and took a breath so that I could tell her. When I opened my mouth to say something everything came out. "Izzy, I caught him kissing another girl yesterday in town. She was blond and beautiful and he was smiling before they kissed. I don't know what to do anymore, Izzy. I can't choose Alec because he wants Magnus and I can't choose Jace for obvious reasons."

Izzy looked at me for a minute before she went to her closet and started rifling through it. I watched her curiously as she was looking through the dresses with such concentration that it made me wonder what in the world she was doing. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Izzy came out holding an amazing red dress. The dress had a diamond encrusted V-shape design that covered the bodice. The bottom was covered in sparkled whenever the light hit them. It was beautiful and it looked like nothing that I have ever worn in my life.

"Izzy, it's beautiful. You'll look great in it," I said wondering why she even showed it to me.

"It's not for me. It's for you to wear in order to sweep Jace off his feet and show him that he didn't break you," she said seriously.

"Oh, Izzy, I can't. I mean…it's not really me. I don't usually wear those types of things. I mean yes it's beautiful, but it's for girls with your body type. It won't look as great on me."

"Nonsense! Go and take a bath while I get ready," Izzy commanded and pointed towards the bathroom.

I sighed, but went willingly mostly because I did not feel like arguing anymore today. Inside the bathroom, I stripped down and settled myself in the warm water sighing. My muscles loosened and I stretched each of my arms and legs. After a while, I stepped out, wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out into Izzy's room again.

Izzy stood in the middle of the room admiring her appearance in the mirror. She stood clad in a beautiful black dress that fit her wonderfully. The bodice was covered in diamonds that sparkled so brilliantly when the lights caught them. The bottom puffed out on all sides and it made up for her slender figure. Izzy's hair was pinned up in elaborate ways on the top of her head.

When I walked in she looked at me for a moment before pointing at the dress that lay on the bed. I walked over to it, picked it up and made my way back to the bathroom. Once, I finished getting the beautiful dress on, I walked out so that Izzy could see it.

She gasped when she saw me, "Oh, Clary, it is beautiful on you. Now come here so that I can do your hair and accessorize you."

I walked over to her vanity and sat down so that she could get to work right away. Izzy worked on my hair with a certain concentration and determination that made me not want to interrupt her.

After what seemed like hours, she said she was done and I stood up to walk over to her floor length mirror. I gasped at my reflection. The dress hung beautifully on my petite body and Izzy left my hair down, but in large curls that framed my face. I sported to very large diamond earrings and a beautiful diamond necklace that completed the look.

I turned to Izzy with tears in my eyes, "Izzy, thank you so much. I feel beautiful and I haven't felt that way in a very long time."

Izzy came over and hugged me before she went back to her closet and pulled out red, diamond encrusted heels that would go perfect with the dress. I smiled before allowing her to put them on my feet. When I stood up, there was a knock on the door calling us to go to the ball room.

We turned to each other and linked our arms together as we made our way out the door and towards the ball room. Before we stepped in, I spotted Maggie standing awkwardly near the entrance in a nicer dress than she usually wears.

"Maggie, you look beautiful, but why are you wearing that dress?" I asked her.

"Because Alec told me to dress nicer, but I don't know why," she replied.

"Okay then, I'll see you later okay?"

After she nodded, Izzy and I stepped into the room. As soon as we did, every head turned in our direction and admired our appearances. I blushed at all the attention, but Izzy kept pulling me through the room. When we neared my parents, we noticed that everyone else was already there and waiting for us. I noticed Jace looking at me, but not with lust, with longing. I looked away as my father began to speak.

"Clarissa, Princess Isabelle, you both look lovely," my father said before he turned to the rest of the group. "Now, the kings and queens should be here any minute."

After he finished, we heard the trumpets and immediately went by our partner. Jonathan was looking at me proudly and grasped my hand when I stood next to him. I squeezed his hand as the doors opened.

In stepped two sets of people that walked properly and never missing a step, what you could expect from kings and queens. Jace and Maia walked towards what I would assume to be Jace's parents and Izzy and Alec walked towards their parents. Jonathan and I walked and stood behind our parents so that they could introduce us.

After a while of talking with each other, King Stephan said, "Valentine, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Indeed, a pleasure," my father replied.

"Now don't forget about me, Valentine. Age never seems to show in your appearance, my friend," King Robert said walking towards my father.

"Ah, flattery will get you nowhere with me, Robert. You should know that more than anyone. Now, I would like to introduce my children. Jonathan, Clarissa!"

Jonathan and I stepped around our parents, still locked by our hands and stood in front of our guests. The kings and queens widened their eyes at Jonathan and me as we bowed before them.

"Valentine, the rumors are true about the beauty of your children. They are remarkably beautiful. Especially your Clarissa. Pray dear child, it is my pleasure to be in your presence," King Stephan said as he took my free hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, my lord," I replied.

"I agree. Your children are a sight to be seen. I never believed in those rumors, but I am now sorry for not believing," King Robert said as he too, kissed me free hand.

I blushed from all of the complements before my father said, "Now, why don't we get this party started. I believe music is in order."

We all nodded and then music began to play from the orchestra. Jonathan took my free hand and we began to circle around the room. People watched us in awe and jealously, while our parents watched us with expectation. Jonathan spun me and we danced as well as we could because we knew it was what our father wanted from us.

When the song was over, we looked to our father who beckoned us towards him. We stood in front of him and he smiled.

"That was beautiful. Now, go stand behind your mother and I," he said as pride showed in his eyes.

As we hurried to stand behind our father, he spoke again, "Prince Jace has requested to sing us a song before we continue on with the choosing ceremony."

I watched as Jace walked towards the piano that now stood in the middle of the room. He made eye contact with me before he bent his head down and began his song.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

As he finished his song, I felt tears roll down my face before I wiped them away. I realized now that he really did love me and it wasn't his fault that the girl kissed him yesterday. Before I could move towards him, my father spoke up.

"That was lovely, Prince Jace. Thank you for that. Now Jonathan, Clarissa, please go and stand in the middle of the room while your mother gets you roses."

Jonathan and I walked over to the center of the room hand in hand and we received the roses before we turned back to our father.

"Jonathan please choose your wife."

I watched as Jonathan let go of my hand and walked towards Izzy. She was smiling like a Chester cat and I could see her unshed tears from here. When Jonathan stopped in front of her, I saw him pull something off the end of the rose before he knelt down on one knee.

"Princess Isabelle Lightwood, I have gotten the chance to meet you and fall in love with you. I hope that you feel the same as I because I would like to ask, will you marry me?"

Izzy's tears fell down her face as she replied with a breathy, "Yes."

Jonathan jumped up and placed a ring on her finger before he wrapped his arms around her. Everyone in the room was applauding them while I looked towards Jace who was staring back at me.

"Congratulations, Jonathan. Now, Clarissa, please choose who your husband," my father commanded.

I walked slowly towards Jace, each step decided my future. I watched as Jace's face was devoid of any emotion as I stood in front of him.

"Prince Jace, would you accept my rose?" I asked him shyly.

Jace took my rose in his hands before he bent down on one knee. He pulled something out of his back pocket and started, "Princess Clarissa Sophia Morgenstern, I have had the chance to get to know you and understand you. I have to say that we have had our fair share of ups and downs even in this short amount of time, but you have forgiven me even in my darkest hours. Clarissa, I want you to know that I have completely fallen in love with you and I hope that you feel the same way. Clary, will you marry me?"

I didn't realize that tears were spilling down my face until Jace jumped up to wipe them away. I looked into his eyes and tried to show him all of my feeling as I answered, "Yes."

Jace froze for a moments before putting the ring on my finger and wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. We heard clapping around us, but we did not let go of each other for fear that this might not be as real as we hope.

I realized then and there that I loved Jace and nothing can ever stop that. We needed each other like water needed fire, or like salt needed pepper. Jace was my rock that kept me from floating away and I was his as well.


End file.
